Fukai Fukai Mori no Naka
by Shy-Baby-Stories
Summary: Kikyou tries to run from her tragic past, but as she's running, she realizes that her past is chasing her...


**Fukai Fukai Mori no Naka**

"Fukai Fukai mori oku ni ima mo kitto" she sang. She sang when she was happy, but she was rarely heard.

A little pale yellow cat was sitting in her lap, purring to the lovely tune.

"Okizari Ni shita kakoro kakushiteru yo." She continued.

"Hmm. Do you like that Kirara?" she asked. The cat only purred and rubbed her face on her sleeve. Kikyou smiled and continued to stroke Kirara's head.

"Kikyou-Sama!" yelled a younger looking girl. She wore a beautiful warrior outfit. It was black with a gold gem on the collar. Pink armor covered her shoulders, knees, and her abdomen. She also had a red spy belt and red ribbons over her arms to hold on the armor. Her chocolaty brown hair was placed on high, with a pink binder. And, strapped on her back, she carried a giant boomerang (also called a hirarakotstu)

"Sango-Chan! I found Kirara!" said Kikyou and she held Kirara in air so, Sango could see.

"Thankyou, Kikyou-Sama. You know, I just realized that when Kirara goes missing you are always the first one to, almost magically, see her on your doorstep. I think Kirara likes you." Sango smiled.

Kikyou wasn't feeling herself that day, so, her answer to that, was, "Hmm."

Sango looked questioned, but she knew when it was her time to leave. She silently turned around, and she started walking away. Kikyou did the exact same thing.

Kikyou didn't realize this yet, but she found herself remembering her sad and tragic, past. Her flashback was not that sad, but, if you read on, dear reader, you might find something about the young girl that will be described shortly in this story. Here, Reader, was her memory-

"Mommy you look very lovely!" a young girl said as she watched her mother twirl around in a beautiful Japanese kimono.

"You think so?" said Kikyou.

"Yes. Even father said you looked beautiful." The girl smiled. She loved seeing her mother look beautiful.

"Sumiko?"

"Hm?" said the girl.

"I was thinking, just thinking, about maybe, someday, giving you this, kimono.

Sumiko's eyes grew huge, then, they brightened. How did her mother know? Sumiko had her eyes on that kimono for years, now. Sumiko turned red. She couldn't control the joy inside her. She finally busted out the words,

"THANKYOU!!" she said it so loud, Kikyou almost had to cover her ears. When Kikyou turned around to see her happy child, she had found out that, Sumiko had run into the village to tell her father.

The next day Kikyou took Sumiko to the valley of flowers. The valley was extremely beautiful, covered with the most extordanary colors you can find on a flower valley. But there was one danger. The edge. The edge of the valley was a huge steep cliff. You don't even need to be near it to fall off. And the cliff was soo high up, the fall itself could kill you. And everyone who fell off that cliff, well, let us say that their bodies were never found. No trace of them was ever left, and no one ever survived a fall off that cliff.

Sumiko always ran off first to pick flowers. Kikyou loved seeing her daughter's silky silver hair fly so freely as she ran. Sesshomaru, Kikyou's husband, would watch her from a distance. He wasn't too fond of flowers. Kikyou usual sat next to him, but sometimes she was off to play with Sumiko.

But, this day was different. The threesome did go to the valley, Sesshomaru didn't play in the flowers as usual and Kikyou sat next to him, but, there, something wasn't right.

"Mommy, I picked you and Father some flowers." Sumiko shoved a tiny handful of pink flowers in Kikyou's hand.

"Oh, they're beautiful, Sumiko." Said Kikyou as she took a sniff of the flowers.

"I'll pick you some more!" said Sumiko and she ran into a big pile of beautiful pink flowers.

Kikyou smiled, and she snuggled close to Sesshomaru, who was deeply in thought. He was listening to what was happening around him. He heard strange movements but first thought nothing of them. Until a sharp scream was heard near Sumiko's location.

Sesshomaru was the first to move. He turned his head in Sumiko's position. But, Sumiko was gone. In panic he turned towards Kikyou, whom had just realized what had happened.

Trying not to break her heart with the fact that she probably already knows, Sesshomaru had told Kikyou what happened,

"Kikyou, Sumiko, she fell of the cliff"

"What!?" Kikyou was now in both shock and misery. Sumiko was the only thing in the world besides Sesshomaru, which brought her light. Kikyou ran to the edge of the cliff. And she began calling out her daughter's name.

"Sumiko? Sumiko!!" but, Kikyou had no answer. Kikyou stared at the bottom of the cliff. The amazing height was soo frightening, it had begun to make Kikyou feel dizzy. She soon started rocking back and forth in a slow pace. Then she lost connection to the world and nearly fell over if Sesshomaru didn't catch her.

When Kikyou came out of her faint, she started crying. Sesshomaru kept her close as she began howling into his shoulder. Until, finally, she broke away from him, and his appearance made her think of her now, dead daughter Sumiko, so she ran. It began to rain and the rain became thicker, and thicker still, Kikyou kept running, but with her tears and the rain in her face, she couldn't see, she tripped over a tree branch and fell on the ground.

-Her flashback ended here. Later that day Kikyou had a picnic with Sango. But, Sango noticed that Kikyou didn't seem herself.

"Kikyou-Sama, is everything alright? You seem kinda distant from me." Sango was now concerned.

"Everything's alright." Said Kikyou.

"Oh no! Kikyou, you aren't thinking about **_her _**are you!? Please Kikyou, move on!! Time has passed… a lot of it!" she yelled.

Kikyou was now both angry and annoyed. Kikyou finally broke and screamed,

"NO! I am NOT think about Sumiko!! And I KNOW a lot of time has changed!!" Kikyou's face was red with anger. "And speaking of passing, that's what I'm doing to you!" and she turned on her heels and began walking away.

"But, Kik…" Sango started to say.

"Whatever you are about to say has nothing to do with me." Said Kikyou and she walking.

Tears began to fill up in Sango's eyes. She had been rejected by her best friend. Kirara had hopped on her shoulder to comfort her. Sango held her pet tight and she started walking away.

_I remember the first time Kikyou gave you to me, Kirara. _Thought Sango, _She said, 'Here Sango-Chan. This is my pet Kirara, remember? The one I used to talk about all the time. I was thinking about giving her to you. I can't take care of her because my house is way too small, but I'm sure you could take her in.' I'll never forget that moment._

That night Kikyou had a dream about Sumiko. She saw Sumiko standing in thin air and she saw two hands appear behind her. Then, those two hands had pushed Sumiko and Sumiko's gravity had come back and Sumiko fell and continued falling until you could no longer see her.

_Was Sumiko pushed off that cliff?_ The question stuck to Kikyou like glue and Kikyou decided to go to her sister for help.

Kikyou was soon standing at Kaedea, her, sister's, front door.

"Kaedea? Kaedea it's me, Kikyou." She said.

"Kikyou?" cam an unfamiliar voice from inside the house. "I've never heard of anyone by that name."

Kikyou waited for a while, who had been in here if it wasn't Kaedea? She knew this was the right house.

"Are you still there? I said go away!" the voice changed a bit and now anyone could obviously tell that the voice came from a child, about the age of 13.

"I remember you, Princess Abi of the demon bird Clan! You were the one that tried to kill Sumiko several years ago."

The young girl had shown her face and came out of the hut like house.

"I knew you weren't Kaedea! What have you done with my sister!?" yelled Kikyou.

"Kaedea moved away over 3 years ago. She sent you a letter but you shouldn't have expected it because I took it before it could reach you." Abi laughed. "Now, to do what I came to do, Dance of the Dead." She screamed. At that moment the carcasses of the dead had risen from the ground and attacked Kikyou.

Kikyou did nothing but give a cold dead stared at them, they instantly fell into the ground.

"Hmm. I am impressed, but, can you handle my Bird Curse." She threw a snake like figure towards Kikyou. Once it had entered the body, one would be cursed to die In 3 days.

With that, Kikyou didn't hesitate to run; she kept running until she ran out of breath. She found a bow and arrow lying by a tree and she quickly grabbed it. But, it was too late. The Curse was only seconds from hitting her. She closed her eyes.

KA-CLING!! The Curse had bounced off of Kikyou's bow and hit Abi.

Abi fell backwards and bluish liquids were flowing from her right eyes where the curse had hit._ She threw my curse back to me! Just as Sumiko did! Just Like That Last time! _Thought Abi and she finally hit the ground.

"YOU! You threw my curse back to me! Just as Sumiko did!" yelled the injured Abi.

"What did Sumiko have to do with this? Tell me now!" and Kikyou aimed her arrow at Abi.

"That girl, your daughter, Sumiko, was about 5 years old when I first came upon her. I threw Shikicomi at her and she grabbed your bow and Shikicomi came back and hit me in my right eye that is why I pushed her off that cliff years ago." Abi smirked.

"So, Sumiko was killed!" whispered Kikyou. "You! You were the one that killed Sumiko! My only daughter! The only thing in the whole wide world that brought me joy! You shall pay!" Kikyou shot her arrow, but missed due to the tears that got in her way.

As Kikyou continued sobbing, Abi had brought out her sword and drove it into Kikyou's shoulder. Kikyou fell over, still crying. Blood was all she could see. Her heart now burned and ached with tears, but, her sobbing was beginning to become quiet. Kikyou could no longer move.

"Ha! You are finally showing your true self! You weak… Waste… of skin!" yelled Abi and with each word, she stomped on Kikyou's hand, drawing blood. "Now… Die!" said Abi and she brought her sword above her head as if she was about to jab it right into Kikyou.

"HIRIRAKOTSTU!" came a loud booming voice from the distance. And a weapon that looked more like a giant boomerang had flung out of mid air and split the evil Abi in two. Abi was not at all human like, so she did not bleed. She simply disappeared as she fell.

"Kikyou-Sama! Kikyou, are you alright?!" said Sango. Sango had come to rescue Kikyou, even though Kikyou has been mean and rude and nasty to her. Kikyou was in so much pain, she went into a dead faint and everything blacked out.

Kikyou woke up with Sango on her side. Sango was staring at her friend with huge frightened eyes. Kikyou was so glad that Sango had saved her.

"Thankyou Sango." She managed to force these words from her mouth.

"Shh! You shouldn't be talking! You took on so many injuries; it's really amazing how you survived." Sango became silent.

"Sango?"

"Hm?"

"May I see Kirara?"

"Why not?" asked Sango and she got to her feet and got Kirara and placed her on Kikyou's lap.

"Fukai Fukai mori oku ni ima mo kitto." Kikyou started to sing. And then,

"Okizari ni shita kakoro kakushiteru yo!" said a little voice that sounded more like a cry, it was Kirara! She sang!

"Kirara! You spoke, but, how!?" Sango remarked. Kikyou smiled as she died in her place. She lost too much blood.

Sango had a dream that night after Kikyou's funeral. Kikyou was dancing with her daughter, and Sumiko was singing,

"Fukai Fukai mori oku ni ima mo kitto, Okizari ni shita kakoro kakushiteru yo." She was wearing her mother's kimono.


End file.
